


The End

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: He had gave her no choice, she had hoped he'd understand. Evidently not.





	

Her brother's body hit the floor and she turned speaking words to the humans before disappearing.

It all happened in a blur.

His words echoed in her head:

>   
>  _"It just **is** as you and I just **were**."_

Fool. How dare he compare what they had to this - this scrap of immaterial waste.

She closed her eyes. Going over their interaction again. She had meant what she said.

She would never go back to that prison. She'd rather destroy everything, she'd rather die than go back.

Her eyes went to the sun, she found it amusing how quickly it started to dim.

Her hands clenched as his words rolled over her.

> _"I am so sorry."_

Sorry? What did he know about apologies?

She squeezed her eyes, hating the pain his words caused her. After all they've been through he couldn't give her that one small kindness. He'd rather lock her away than kill her.

She would not waste anymore emotions on him. Not when she had a world to decimate.

However, inadvertently, her thoughts wound back to their encounter. She laughed. More than anything, more than her need to show him what it was like to be in that cage, she wanted him to bare witness to his world turning into ash.

She lifted her face to the dying sun and set her shoulders. She would make sure it happened, she would make sure he saw it all break before it all ended.


End file.
